Barney's Imaginary Castle Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Imaginary Castle Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on March 7, 1997. This is a semi-remake of "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". On August 17, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot The kids are building a sandcastle in Julie's Backyard, and they wish that they can visit a real castle. Then, Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that we can visit a real. First, they go on the magical sailing ship to meet up with Baby Bop and BJ, and they sing the sailing medley. But, Then, There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the magical forest, a big storm with lots of dark clouds, strong wind, pourng rain, and thunder and lightning comes and a big giant wave knocks the ship, and lands inside the magical forest. While in the magical forest, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids meet Twynkle the Elf. After that, they arrive at the castle, and visit the King and Queen. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Seth *Julie *Hannah *Chip *Twinkle the Elf *The King *The Queen Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / I'd Love to Sail) #Silly Sounds #Looby Loo #Friendship Song #Go Round and Round the Village #Old King Cole #I am A Little Teapot #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/Early 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *Season 3's I Love You uses the same vocals from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *This home video does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Julie's Backyard. *The same castle set used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *Another time Time Lapse is used. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids scream as the storm is striking the ship, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "I Had An Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of a real gorilla), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Jimmy's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy is crashing through roofs of houses), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Orange's scream from "Easter Island" (when Orange is afraid of the peep coming towards him, Pear and Marshmallow), except it was pitched up to +2, Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +2, Julie's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had An Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of a real gorilla), except it was pitched up to +4, Hannah's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "Sandy, SpongeBob & The Worm" (when SpongeBob and Sandy run away from the worm), except it was pitched down to -3, and Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids scream as the ship gets knocked out by a big wave, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking sound of the Church door), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and double slown down, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Mirrorland" (when Chuckie is flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), except it was pitched up to +1, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario Galaxy" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched down to -1, Seth's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from the Action League NOW! episode "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League is covered by a litter paper), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with Seth's Late 1996-1998 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "ET the Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot first sees ET and ends up screaming), except it was mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "In The Whine of Fire" (when the robot throws Thundergirl off), except it was pitched up to +3, and Chip's scream is the same as Butters Stotch's scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs into the house from Cartman), except it was pitched up to +3. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids as the ship falls into the magical forest, Barney's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "Elliot the Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot first sees ET and ends up screaming), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Sandy and Patrick are beaten by the real gorilla), except it was pitched down to -2, BJ's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Thunder & Lightning" (when Lightning hits Thundergirl with the shrimp, sending her almost falling into the cement maker), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice and double slown down, Seth's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon", except it was pitched down to -4 and double slown down, Julie's scream is the same as Elliot's third scream from "ET the Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot hears scary noises after he first sees ET), except it was double slown down and mixed with Julie's voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Butters Stotch's scream from "Good Times with Weapons" (when Stan tries to pull the nijya star off Butters' eye), except it was mixed with Hannah's 1994-1998 voice, and Chip's scream is the same as Nick's scream from "Honey I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick falls into Wayne's bowl of cereal).